Tout et rien
by Feirungorie
Summary: James Potter. Yu-Lin Nguyen. Fred Weasley. Silféra Montil. Trois Gryffondors et un Serpentard, aussi opposés que possibles. Mais pourquoi le Destin a-t-il décidé d'entremêler leur vie à jamais ? Spoilers 7eme tome
1. Zéro

**Titre :** Tout et rien  
**Thème :** Un peu de romantique, mais surtout sentimental et mystère.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling, Amen. Ainsi que nombre de personnages que vous reconnaitrez aux noms de familles : Potter, Weasley (Invasion...), etc. Mais cependant il y a tout de même quelques protagonistes qui viennent de mon humble cerveau dont mes petites Silféra et Yu-Lin.  
**Chapitres :** Ils seront courts au début dans l'installation de leur petit monde, puis vont se rallonger à partir du 4eme. Sinon à partir du premier nous aurons de la narration à la première personne du singulier, avec des personnages changeant à chaque fois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils changeront de façon cyclique et ordonnée, et je signalerait à chaque début de chapitre qui parle... et puis vous noterez vite qui parle. Quant au nombre de chapitre... Question très embêtante... Minimum... Une vingtaine ? Mais je suis encore en train d'imaginer l'intrigue donc ça va beaucoup changer.

**Blablabla de Sissi :**  
Ceci est ma première vraie fanfiction où j'empreinte directement des personnages... D'habitude ce ne sont que des textes originaux, ou alors avec seulement les personnages originaux. Mais je voulais le faire parce que j'adore les défis d'écriture ! J'ai donc choisit notre cher HP mais ceci... 24-25 ans après ! Et oui vous allez suivre les jolies petites histoires de ses rejetons adorés ! Ne vous inquétez pas j'ai bossé pendant quelques temps à des recherches les plus poussées possibles pour être le plus en accord avec les idées de notre chère J.K.Rowling (et avec leurs tas d'enfants, il y a pleins de Weasley partout O.O). Bref ce sera un after, assez long quand même, et un peu en marge du style Rowling. En effet j'ai mon "style" et celui-ci me pousse surtout à explorer les personnages (surtout les défauts) il y aura donc beaucoup de passages de ce genre, de l'action aussi (puisqu'il y a une trame générale, le monde après HP était trop gentils pour moi je vous concocte quelques méchants), de la romance (quand même !) et du comique quand je serais de bonne humeur.  
Mais j'arrête avec mon racontage de vie très peu intéressant... Passons à l'histoire !

* * *

_oréZ  
_**Tous.**

La neige immaculée tombait délicatement sur le sol. Flocon à flocon, elle emplissait le parc d'un voile pur. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que tout se recouvre de blancheur. Mais une irrégularité venait pourtant d'apparaître.  
Une jeune fille, en 4eme année, était assise par terre. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier du froid dans sa grande robe noire étalée autour d'elle. Ses longs et droits cheveux noirs cachaient en grande partie son visage, à cause de sa tête baissée. Il n'y avait qu'elle au milieu du blanc, même si quelques éclats de pureté osaient parfois se poser sur elle. Mais qu'attendait-elle ? Et quel était ce murmure étrange qui ne s'arrêtait jamais ?  
_« Recnemmoc av neir.  
Erulliuos etuot ed élucammi, cnalb le snad arecnemmoc tuot.  
Rup ares tuot.  
Etehcâl al, noitovéd al, ruoma'l, sirpém el, erèloc al : tuot.  
Seuqitnedi te stneréffid, sérapés te sésivid, nu te srueisupl : tuot.  
Suot. »_  
Et cela recommençait, inlassablement, d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Les mots juraient de signification, mais laquelle ?  
Soudain ce qui ressemble à un chant s'arrête, la tête se lève. Les cheveux laissent apparaître un visage pâle, des yeux noirs de l'orient, et un regard dirigés vers un point invisible. Ça arrive…  
Yu-Lin Nguyen.

« C'est vrai ? Non ! Siii ! Tu le jure ? Bien sûr. Diis, tu as entendus ça ? J'y crois pas… Et pourtant c'est la vérité. C'est affreux… Les pauvres… Quel traître ! Mais franchement ça m'étonne… Bah, on peut les croire quand même, elles étaient là après tout ! Je ne le croirais pas avant de l'avoir vus ! Quoi ? Tu veux le regarder ? Bah oui. Oh non ! Imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire… Si c'est arrivé ça ne peut pas être pour rien… Je veux juste regarder son insigne pour vérifier ! Chuuuuut ! Le voilà ! »  
Soudain le silence. On se pousse, on se retourne, on se détourne. Cela fait cinq ans que le même ménage à lieu, chaque seconde de chaque minute, chaque minute de chaque heure, continuellement… Du plus loin que l'on souvienne son passage à toujours été orné de murmures. Au début il s'en vexait, puis il s'arrêta, cela ne servait à rien après tout.  
Il était roux depuis toujours, ses cheveux presque bouclés lui avaient donné un air un peu mignon lorsqu'il était petit, mais à présent plus personne ne le remarquait. Assez grand pour son âge, on ne l'en remarquait que plus encore. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'intelligence mais surtout d'une lueur de défi, de mépris, comme s'il regardait le monde de haut. On ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un certain charisme et certaines filles qui aimaient rêver de l'impossible chuchotaient pour bien d'autres raisons que les autres quand il passait, mais elles restaient rares.  
Il s'avança droit vers elles, sous leurs yeux horrifiés, seule l'imprudente qui avait voulu le croiser ne semblait pas trop choquée. Il s'arrêta tout juste face à elle, la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis avec un petit sourire moqueur retira son badge de sa chemise. Puis il tendit la main, tendant le petit objet brillant de couleurs vert et argent.  
« Tu le veux ? »  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, regarda encore ce qu'il lui tendait, ne sachant pas trop comment faire tandis que ses amies s'écartaient du 'cadeau' comme elle l'aurait fait pour une araignée. Toujours souriant, il regarda l'insigne rouge et or que la victime arborait et ajouta :  
« On peux même échanger si tu veux. »  
Encore un silence de la part de la pauvre enfant, puis enfin elle eut le courage de répondre, un courage que préconisait tellement sa maison.  
« Non… Non merci.  
-Tant pis. »  
Son sourire s'agrandit encore, avec cette fois une touche de contentement, puis, avec lenteur, il raccrocha le petit emblème orné d'un serpent.  
« Au revoir. »  
Et il repartit, toujours sous les murmures. Tout le long de son trajet les dialogues s'enclenchaient ou s'arrêtaient, s'intensifiaient ou diminuaient. Sous certains regards étonnés il ouvrit la grande porte et sortit à l'extérieur, sous la neige. La porte refermée, son visage s'emplit de lassitude et il poussa un long soupir. Enfin, il commença à avancer dans le Parc.  
Fred Weasley.

La porte du bureau du directeur des Gryffondors s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un 4eme année. Cheveux noirs de jais en batailles, yeux noisettes colériques, uniforme un peu mal mit, poings serrés dans les poches, sourcils froncés. Pas tellement grand, pas trop petit, un peu banal en vérité. Trop banal, les seules choses qui attiraient l'attention étaient ce qu'il avait créé ou ce qu'il avait fait évoluer : son nom, son comportement, son regard, en gros les rares choses qui lui restait. Un petit groupe au stress visible l'attendait à la sortie. Un deuxième année ouvrit enfin la bouche :  
« Alors ? »  
Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir et les dépassa sans un mot, il avait l'air encore plus mécontent qu'habituellement.  
« Hé ! Attends ! Il t'a dit quoi le vieux ? »  
Un jeune homme de son âge l'avait rattrapé, essayant de faire dire un mot de la part de son ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils passèrent la Grosse Dame qu'il répondit à l'une de ses questions :  
« Tu vas faire quoi ?  
-Chercher mon balai.  
-Hein ?! »  
Mais le garçon montait déjà les marches quatre à quatre, en très peu de temps il était déjà redescendus avec dans les mains un des balais dernier cri.  
« Hé oh ! Tu vas pas aller t'entraîner avec ce temps !  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Mais… Il neige ! Je t'interdis de partir !  
-Ah oui ? »  
Le garçon au balais regarda avec moquerie celui qui semblait être son ami, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings serrés semblaient essayer de contenir toute la haine du monde. Il passa le tableau sans rencontrer de résistance, ignorant superbement les cris de la Grosse Dame. Il dévala les sept étages sans s'arrêter, bousculant même quelques élèves pour passer sous les cris de protestation. Il ouvrit les grandes portes d'une main, l'autre serrant son balai. A présent il courrait presque dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que…  
James Potter.

Dans la salle commune rouge et or il ne restait presque plus qu'elle. L'hystérique au balai était partis, sans pourtant la réveiller. Réveiller qui ? Et bien l'être allongé sur l'un des canapés, face au feu. Ses chaussures trônaient l'une sur l'autre par terre, preuve de l'empressement avec laquelle elle les avait enlevés. Qui était-ce ? Une jeune fille, profondément endormie et roulée en boule. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts laissaient tout de même comprendre une certaine féminité malgré leur aspect garçonnier. Comment ? Peut-être parce que ses formes parlaient pour elle mais aussi à cause de son doux visage, profondément endormi. Ah, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre prêt d'elle. Une jeune fille aussi, aux cheveux châtains fortement bouclés. Elle regardait l'endormie avec amusement, mais finalement commença à la secouer.  
« Hmmm… Alexch ? »  
La blonde venait de se réveiller, regardant l'autre fille avec étonnement. Elle se redressa en se tripotant les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.  
« Qu'est-che qui a ?  
-Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger.  
-Ah ! Où est Yu ? »  
Elle se leva soudain de son canapé, dévoilant sa petite taille. La dénommé Alex de son côté, avait froncé les sourcils.  
« Tu l'as pas vus Alex ?  
-Si. Elle est partie, tu sais avec ce regard bizarre en murmurant un truc incompréhensible avec une voix hyper angoissante.  
-Zut ! »  
La petite blonde regarda autour d'elle, comme cherchant un indice. Puis en voyant la neige tombant dehors à travers la fenêtre ses yeux s'éclairèrent :  
« Je sais où elle est ! »  
Sans rien dire à son amie elle disparut aussi vite que possible vers le Parc. Yu-Lin était forcément là-bas, elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir ça.  
Silféra Montil.

Ils étaient tous réunis. Yu-Lin Nguyen. Fred Weasley. James Potter. Silféra Montil. Était-ce le hasard qui avait choisit cela ? Seule une le savait, assise au milieu de tous, les regardant avec un sourire indéchiffrable.  
« Yu-Lin ? »  
C'était Silféra qui avait parlé, sa question contenait toutes les autres. Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'avait-elle encore prédit ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi ce rassemblement comme prédestiné ? Mais lorsque l'asiatique ouvrit la bouche pour parler ce fut pour dire ceci :  
_« Recnemmoc av neir.  
Erulliuos etuot ed élucammi, cnalb le snad arecnemmoc tuot.  
Rup ares tuot.  
Etehcâl al, noitovéd al, ruoma'l, sirpém el, erèloc al : tuot.  
Seuqitnedi te stneréffid, sérapés te sésivid, nu te srueisupl : tuot.  
Suot. »_  
Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, personne ne comprenait, mais ils se taisaient. Comme si elle allait enfin tout expliquer. Ce qu'elle fit, de façon enfin compréhensible.  
« Nous avons étés réunis par le Destin. Ce soir, cet instant, ces actes, tout ce qui représente maintenant à été décidé il y a bien longtemps lors de la création de la Vie. Je ne sais ce qu'il va se passer à présent, mais sachez que nous sommes à présent liés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »  
James passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant ainsi la neige qui s'y était déposée. Fred tripota un peu son insigne, comme pour le remettre en place alors qu'il était déjà parfaitement mit. Silféra quant à elle, dévisageait juste son amie Yu-Lin, qui encore une fois agissait en prenant comme argent comptant ce qu'elle appelait le Destin. Mais comment pouvait-elle protester à toutes ses révélations puisqu'elles étaient toujours vraies ?  
« A présent vous pouvez accepter ou refuser, y croire ou ne pas y croire. Mais n'imaginez pas pouvoir fuir, le Destin est partout. »  
Était-ce une menace ? Dans sa voix si terne on ne pouvait déceler aucun sentiment, n'y comprendre aucune intention, tout dépendait de l'imagination et de la confiance de l'interlocuteur.  
« C'est n'importe quoi ! »  
Ce fut James qui brisa ce silence presque religieux qui régnait par un coup d'éclat emplis de colère, il dévisagea chaque personne présente avec dédain, pour finir sur son cousin Fred. Il cracha presque ces mots :  
« Et toi, je t'ai déjà interdit de m'approcher ! »  
Puis il partit à grand pas. Yu-Lin esquissa un sourire que l'on aurait put qualifier de sadique et murmura :  
« Le Destin te rattrapera bien vite… »  
Mais bien sûr, il ne put l'entendre.

* * *

Et nous voici à la fin ! Je ne peux vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, car j'écris au jour le jour et ça risque de mettre du temps puisque je dois bien ficeler la trame générale pour ne pas tomber dans des contradictions embêtantes... Cela pourra donc varier de dans une semaine à un peu plus (j'ai d'autres histoires en cours dont une histoire qui va bientôt passer un cap important).

Sur ce à plus tard et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton bleu, lui et moi n'attendons que ça !


	2. Un Silféra

**Titre :** Tout et rien  
**Thème :** Un peu de romantique, mais surtout sentimental et mystère.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling, Amen. Ainsi que nombre de personnages que vous reconnaitrez aux noms de familles : Potter, Weasley (Invasion...), etc. Mais cependant il y a tout de même quelques protagonistes qui viennent de mon humble cerveau : Silféra Montil, Yu-Lin Nguyen, Alex et William.

**Blablabla de Sissi :**  
Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma chère potterfiction. J'ai eu un peut de mal pour la fin, puisque j'avais oublié de faire un sommaire avec le résumé des chapitres déjà prévus j'ai dut modifier quelques choses par rapport à ce que j'avais prévut. Je pense vous avoir dit que nous aurions de la 1ere personne, mais je me suis rendue compte que je ferais peut-être mieux en simple interne. Je me suis aussi arrêtée au passé, je m'embrouille toujours les pinceaux quand je commence à faire du présent.  
Un immense merci à Tigrou19 pour sa review ! Ainsi qu'à Hidden Lunacy, ma chère domestique beta-lectrice aux oreilles de chats. Sur ce, je vous laisse... (Au fait, ce que vous verrez à présent entre traits à chaque débuts de chapitres (normalement) ce sont des morceaux de la prophétie de Yu-Lin.)

* * *

_Rien va commencer._

* * *

_Un - Silféra  
_**Lâcheté.**

Elle n'aimait pas James Potter. Depuis le premier instant ce gamin prétentieux et vantard l'avait irrité au possible, la faisant grincer des dents à chacun de ses mots. Elle l'évitait ainsi un maximum, même si ce n'était pas facile puisqu'ils étaient de la même maison et de la même année. Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Ah ça non jamais. Elle espérait chaque seconde que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar tandis que ses chaussures faisaient de petites traces dans la neige.  
Elle, liée par une prophétie de Yu-lin à James et en train de lui courir après. Certes elle lui courait après pour lui faire regretter ses paroles et lui expliquer enfin combien il était insupportable. Mais tout de même… Elle ne voulait pas le voir ! Sa simple vue la révulsait, pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?  
« Hé ! »  
Et bien sûr il ne l'entendait pas et même si cela avait été le cas il ne se serait sûrement pas arrêté. Quelle poisse ! Et puis d'abord il allait où comme ça ? Avec un balai en plus ! Il n'allait quand même pas…  
« Serais-tu suicidaire ? »  
Ils étaient à présent sur le terrain de Quidditch, James avait enfin daigné s'arrêter en entendant le cri de la petite blonde. Prêt à s'envoler, il la regardait, éberlué, tandis qu'elle approchait de lui.  
« De quoi tu te mêles toi ?  
-Je me mêle de notre capitaine qui doit nous faire gagner encore d'autres matchs !  
-Peuh ! »  
Elle avait une folle envie de le gifler, là, maintenant, tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper ce soupir moqueur. De quel droit jouait-il avec la mort ? Voilà qu'il la regardait encore de haut, alors qu'il n'était rien !  
« Moi ? Capitaine ? Plus pour longtemps. Un certain Attrapeur devrait bientôt me remplacer. »  
Etait-il vraiment idiot ? Ou habitué à ce que l'on ait pitié de lui dès qu'il parlait de son frère ? Sûrement beaucoup des deux, et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
« Peu m'importe si ton frère va bientôt te remplacer. Ce que je sais c'est que tu es notre capitaine actuel, et que nous devons encore gagner !  
-C'est pour cela que je vais m'entraîner.  
-Tu vas plus te tuer qu'autre chose . »  
Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et enfourcha son balai. Mais la main de Silféra attrapant le manche l'en empêcha. Leurs deux regards haineux se croisèrent.  
« Je te rappelle que nos Destins sont liés.  
-Quoi ? Tu y crois ?  
-Évidement que j'y crois ! C'est ma meilleure amie et elle n'a jamais eu tort.  
-Ce ne sont que des élucubrations sans queue ni tête, je n'ai rien à voir avec des fous comme vous. »  
La gifle partit dès la fin de la phrase. Elle était bien sûr de Silféra qui avait sentit bouger son bras sans pouvoir intervenir, ni le vouloir vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle le frappe.  
Il resta un moment immobile, encore sous le choc de la gifle tandis que du rouge commençait à apparaître sur sa joue. Puis il lâcha son balai, sûrement première et dernière fois qu'il osait ne pas lui prêter attention. L'objet tomba sur le sol sans bruit. James croisa le regard de Silféra et ils se sautèrent dessus. Tout simplement. Voilà qu'ils se frappaient, se cognaient, essayaient désespérément de faire souffrir l'autre. James avait parfois l'avantage grâce à sa taille, mais l'instant d'après la morsure de la blonde le faisait crier de douleur pendant que des ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Ils ne sortirent pas leurs baguettes, pourtant prêtes. Ce conflit devait être réglé à main nue, pour pouvoir étrangler l'autre, pour voir la douleur dans son regard, pour pouvoir entendre ses gémissements de douleur, pour sentir un autre être essayer de s'échapper face à sa poigne. Tous ces petits plaisirs à la fois, résultats d'une colère enfermée depuis une éternité.  
Enfin ils se lâchèrent, assis dans la neige, face à face. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Silféra avait un œil au beurre noir, James saignait du bras là où elle l'avait mordu, elle avait mal à l'épaule, il se frottait la jambe. Et ils se regardaient, avec colère, se demandant quoi faire. Qu'arrivait-il après la souffrance ?  
« Elle sait toujours tout, elle est toujours là quand il faut. Tu ne peux pas comprendre avant de l'avoir vue mais elle a parfois une façon de te regarder, et là tu sais qu'elle sait. Tout naturellement, comme si le Destin était juste un chemin et qu'elle pouvait voir plus loin que nous.  
-Ouais ouais.  
-Tu vas voler ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile.  
-Je ne suis pas un imbécile !  
-Bien sûr que si. Alors, tu vas y aller ?  
-Nan.  
-Bon. Bye.  
-Où tu vas ?  
-Bah je rentre bonne blague ! Il fait un froid de canard !  
-Ah…  
-Je suis sortie en catastrophe je signale. »  
Et elle se leva sur ces mots, tandis qu'il la regardait étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore cet incapable ?  
« Quoi ?  
-Tu sais que tu es tarée ?  
-Ouais. Toi aussi au passage. »  
Et elle le laissa là, pauvre idiot assis dans la neige. Parce que, en plus, elle avait faim !

« Tu as l'air bien amusée pour une blessée. »  
Comme d'habitude Yu-Lin apparaissait tout d'un coup dans le dortoir, la prenant au dépourvu. Comme à cet instant où elle l'avait surprise à sourire. Silféra lui jeta un coup d'œil et répliqua :  
« Je me suis défoulée.  
-Je sais. Vous vous êtes compris finalement ?  
-Oui, à coups de poings.  
-Ah.  
-Mais tu le savais non ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors ?  
-J'aime tes réponses souvent en décalé avec la réalité.  
-Tu es en train de dire que je mens ?  
-Non. Mais le Destin voit les choses différemment que toi. »  
Yu-Lin parlait toujours du Destin comme d'une personne, alors qu'elle-même disait que c'était plus une impression et un savoir que quelqu'un. Et le pire c'est que Silféra comprenait tout cela, alors que cela n'avait aucune logique. Risible, non ?  
« Sissi ! »  
Lorsque Alex entrait c'était d'une manière bien moins discrète que Yu-Lin, mais toute aussi dépourvue. Voilà que la jeune fille venait de sauter au cou de la blonde, manquant de l'étouffer au passage.  
« Pourquoi as-tu mangé toute seule ? Je t'attendais moi ! Et puis tu n'étais pas avec Yu.  
-Je suis rentrée avant elle et j'ai mangé rapidement.  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas croisé finalement ?  
-Si… Mais… On s'est séparé après.  
-Pourquoi ? »  
Silféra aimait bien Alex. Mais quand elle commençait à poser des questions, certes simples, elle sentait soudain un poids sur ses épaules, obligée de tout expliquer alors qu'elle aimait ne parler qu'en détails. Et bien sûr, Yu-Lin essayait de l'aider mais ne faisait qu'embourber encore plus la situation :  
« Nous avons été convoquées par le Destin. Et Silféra est partie à un moment à la poursuite d'un Elu.  
-C'est quoi un Elu ?  
-Un être prédestiné à nous suivre toute notre vie, un peu comme une âme-sœur.  
-Sissi est tombée amoureuse ?  
-Mais non ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer Alex ! Et toi Yu-Lin, arrête de l'embrouiller ! »  
Et voilà, c'était repartis. Elle se mettait en colère malgré elle dès qu'elle se sentait acculée, elle sentait le regard interloqué d'Alex et apercevait le sourire amusé de Yu-Lin. Elle détestait cela, elle se sentait comme cet incapable de James qui ne savait pas garder son calme. Elle ne voulait pas de cela, elle voulait être libre !  
« Et puis, pourquoi tu es blessée Sissi ?  
-Vas-te coucher Alex…  
-Oh… Bon. D'accord. J'ai compris… Je redescends à la salle commune moi ! »  
Silféra tomba littéralement sur son lit avec un soupir profond comme l'infini. Elle qui se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume il y a quelques minutes n'était plus que plomb.  
« Il accepte le Destin ?  
-Il accepte de ne pas mourir.  
-Il veut mourir ?  
-Non, mais il fait comme. C'est idiot et ridicule. Pourquoi tu l'as choisis lui Yu-Lin ? Tu sais que je déteste James Potter ! Et le cousin est pas mal dans le genre aussi, même s'il m'énerve moins. Remarque il est plus vieux et à Serpentard. Je déteste les Weasley !  
-James est un Weasley pour toi ?  
-Bah oui, sa mère est Weasley, alors il est Weasley. C'est un gêne fort tu sais.  
-Et Albus ?  
-Lui ? Mais c'est l'idole de Poudlard ! Notre emblème ! Hyper doué en tout, agréable, poli, romantique. Qui ne rêve pas de lui ?  
-Toi. Tu le détestes.  
-Roh tais-toi ! »  
Elle enfonça son visage contre son oreiller. Elle en avait mare, mare de cette maudite famille ! Elle retira sa tête avant de s'asphyxier puis jeta un regard vers son amie.  
« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il a sauvé le monde le Survivant ?  
-La prophétie.  
-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai l'impression que le monde ne tourne qu'autour des Weasley et des prophéties…  
-Et tu n'aimes pas ça.  
-Yu-Liiiin, arrête de me dire ce que tu sais c'est vexant.  
-Qu'aimes-tu Silféra ? »  
Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. La blonde détourna le regard encore une fois, son cœur battait fort, son cerveau pédalait dans le vide. Zut, zut, trouver quelque chose à répondre !  
« Je vais me coucher. »  
Réponse pitoyable. A peine un sursis, à peine une réplique. Pourquoi le monde était-il contre elle aujourd'hui ?  
« Je suis fatiguée et énervée, j'y réfléchirais tête reposée.  
-Bonne nuit Silféra. »  
Et voilà, elle était couchée alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

« Tiens, tu as tenu ta promesse. »  
Silféra descendait les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'elle avait vu James faire de même. Et elle lui avait parlé. Pourquoi ? Elle-même était surprise, et lui aussi vu la façon dont il la regarda. Finalement il marmonna un :  
« Ouais… »  
Mais le garçon à côté de lui sembla soudain très intrigué, ses dents blanches éblouissantes par rapport à sa peau noire apparurent dans un sourire de délice.  
« C'est qui elle, Jamesie ?  
-Greumblegrre.  
-Je suis Silféra Montil.  
-C'est toi qui as collé une dérouillée à Jamesie ?  
-Pas une dérouillée quand même ! Il s'est bien défendu.  
-C'est lui l'œil au beurre noir ?  
-Ouais. C'est moche hein ?  
-Ouais. Mais c'est marrant, ça faire « genre ». »  
Silféra éclata de rire, il était amusant l'ami à James ! Et bien plus sympathique que ce dernier. Elle allait continuer lorsque James recommença à avancer en disant :  
« Bon je vais manger, si tu veux venir dépêche-toi William.  
-Oh. Mister est grognon ce matin. A plus tard terreur !  
-C'est ça Willy ! »  
Elle avait un grand sourire en les voyant disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des mains attraper son bras. Alex.  
« Diiiis, depuis quand tu parles à James ?  
-Potter ? Je l'ai empêché de se suicider hier.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je veux que l'on gagne la prochaine coupe de Quidditch. On va manger ?  
-Ouais. »  
Silféra ne se soucia pas de la réponse manquant d'enthousiasme d'Alex, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Par exemple, enlever vite fait la joie qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant James en un seul morceau ce matin.

« J'ai oublié un truc au dortoir ! Vas-y direct Sissi !  
-Ok. »  
Silféra venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, Alex venait de partir. Elle se retrouvait seule dans la foule d'élèves, et encore une fois elle était émerveillée. C'était incroyable, tous ces gens vivants qui emplissaient cet endroit à la sortie du petit-déjeuner, parlant, criant, quelques uns pleurant. Ici elle se sentait vivante, matérielle, certes elle n'était qu'un point parmi tant d'autres. Mais être un point lui était suffisant.  
Fred Weasley.  
Il était tout près, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était suivit d'un gamin mais il ne le regardait pas, il la regardait elle. Silféra essaya un sourire, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle était liée à lui par la prophétie de Yu-Lin. Mais il ne répondit pas à son sourire, pire : il détourna le regard.  
Avait-il déjà été heureux dans sa vie ?


	3. Deux Fred

**Titre :** Tout et rien  
**Thème :** Un peu de romantique, mais surtout sentimental et mystère.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à notre chère J.K.R. Quelques personnages aussi, comme James, Fred, Scorpius, ainsi que d'autres à venir. L'histoire, l'intrigue, ainsi que les autres personnages, appartiennent exclusivement à Princesse Sissi.

**Blablabla de Sissi : **  
Après très très très longtemps, voici la suite de cette histoire. Veuillez m'excuser du temps mit, je prend souvent mon temps pour préparer mes chapitres et j'ai eu quelques problèmes à propos de cette histoire en particulier. Sans compter mes occupations diverses et variées, mes problèmes de santé et un concours d'écriture sur lequel je me suis beaucoup penchée… Mais je devrais reprendre le rythme, car je tiens énormément à cette histoire et puis… Franchement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire des mes journées, ces temps-ci. Sur ce, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, à par vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !

* * *

_Tout commencera dans le blanc, immaculé de toute souillure.

* * *

_

_Deux - Fred  
_**Silence**

Chaque jour, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Scorpius Malefoy, chanceux ami de Fred Weasley, lui disait bonjour. Et chaque jour, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Scorpius Malefoy, malchanceux ami de Fred Weasley, recevait un silence pour réponse.

Fred Weasley n'aimait pas se lever tôt. Mais chaque matin, il se levait tôt. Donc chaque matin, il était de mauvaise humeur. Même durant les vacances, il y avait toujours un idiot pour descendre les escaliers délicatement et provoquer son réveil brusque. Car le Weasley avait le sommeil fragile, extrêmement fragile. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Scorpius lui disait bonjour, il devait attendre quelques minutes avant que Fred daigne lever le nez de sa tartine, lui lancer un long regard meurtrier, puis recommencer à manger.

Le matin était la bête noire de Fred Weasley. C'était la seule partie de la journée où il démontrait au monde que son regard pouvait donner envie de disparaître à n'importe qui osait le déranger. Le reste du temps, il devait sortir sa baguette pour convaincre les plus courageux. Seul Scorpius Malefoy relevait à chaque fois le défi en le saluant, récoltant sa charge de frayeur pour la journée. Le matin, nul n'osait approcher l'adolescent, même les dernières années évitaient de lui parler, ne sachant jamais ce qui pourrait horripiler le garçon. Le matin, les places près de lui étaient maudites, elles étaient destinées aux derniers levés. Le matin, tout autour de Fred Weasley, régnait un silence presque religieux, alors que les alentours n'étaient que bruits d'élèves normaux. Ce silence durait jusqu'à ce que le Diable se lève, aussitôt suivit de Scorpius, et fasse treize pas en direction de la porte. Puis, tout redevenait normal.

Ce matin-là, premier jour des vacances, Scorpius Malefoy fut témoin d'un spectacle étonnant. Le jeune homme était le suiveur officiel de Fred Weasley depuis son entrée à Poudlard, vénérant ce rebelle ayant renié sa famille si célèbre et puissante, premier depuis des générations à faire partie des Serpentards. Scorpius savait nombre de choses sur son idole, enfin, nombre de choses anodines. Mais parmi l'une de ces choses, il savait très bien que son maître était toujours très mécontent le matin, même les bonnes nouvelles lui étaient déplaisantes. Il s'emportait pour un rien, lançait des défis à tout va et provoquait souvent la terreur parmi les premières années. Pourtant, ce matin-là, Fred croisa le regard d'une Gryffondor, une petite blonde. Elle osa même lui sourire. Pourtant, ce matin-là, le Diable du Matin détourna simplement la tête et continua son chemin, sans même lancer une réplique cinglante à l'impertinente. De stupéfaction, le pauvre Serpentard resta de longues secondes immobile, bouche bée.

* * *

« Scorpius. »

Le jeune garçon releva aussitôt les yeux, se tourna vers son idole, et répondit avec empressement.

« Oui Fred ?  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Mais…  
-Va t'amuser ailleurs. »

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux, une grande bouche, il déglutit puis obtempéra en silence. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus. Il y avait une heure, Fred avait fait preuve d'une bonne humeur anormale. Et voilà qu'il faisait preuve d'une sécheresse et d'une dureté réservées aux mauvais jours. Il se leva et alla rejoindre un groupe à l'opposé de la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scorpius ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air plutôt tranquille ce matin, et là il m'a demandé de partir.  
-Il a reçu une lettre de son père ?  
-Non, ça c'était il y a une semaine. »

Il trembla rien qu'à ce souvenir. Pourquoi fallait-il que George Weasley envoie une lettre à son fils, avant chaque vacance, pour lui demander s'il souhaitait rentrer à la maison pour l'occasion ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir pitié de ceux devant supporter la mauvaise humeur du préfet ? Préfet non volontaire d'ailleurs, le jeune Malefoy se souviendra toujours du jour de la rentrée de cette année où Fred avait du assumer pour la première fois son rôle de préfet. La direction était complètement timbrée !

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est de si mauvais poil ?  
-Mystère. Une Gryffondor lui a souris aujourd'hui.  
-Elle est vivante ?  
-Oui, il l'a juste ignorée. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit qu'il était plutôt tranquille. »

L'une des conversations préférée des Serpentards était d'essayer de comprendre le comportement de leur Weasley. Oui, leur Weasley, ils l'appelaient ainsi presque avec affection. Le jour de la Répartition du jeune homme avait été un grand moment, vraiment.

« Ah ! Il part ! Où il va ?  
-A la bibliothèque ?  
-Il n'y va que les mauvais jours.  
-Impossible qu'il aille dehors, il est déjà sorti hier.  
-Suis-le Malefoy !  
-Hein ? Mais il ne veut pas !  
-Fais-toi discret alors !  
-Mais s'il me découvre ? »

Un silence s'installa, ses aînés réfléchissaient. Et lui, il tremblait, vraiment.

« On te protègera.  
-Ouais, on y viendra à ton secours. »

Ils essayèrent d'être le plus convaincu possible. Scorpius n'était pas dupe, mais il se laissa faire et commença sa filature. Il était devenu maître dans l'art de la discrétion, autant en profiter !

Il suivit son maître tout le long de son trajet, essayant d'éviter d'engager toute conversation avec quiconque. Ce qui est très dur lorsque tout le monde est habitué à te voir dans l'ombre de Fred. Dépourvu de lui, le jeune garçon devenait étrangement visible. Mais il fit de son mieux, il lui sembla donc ne pas s'être fait repérer. Il regarda avec stupeur sa proie sortir dehors. Encore ? Il lui emboîta le pas, de plus en plus curieux. Ce qui se passa alors lui coupa le souffle. Fred Weasley, le Diable du Matin, le Weasley de Serpentard, le préfet redouté de tous, son maître, le plus vil de tous, son maître vénéré se dirigeait droit vers Yu-Lin Nguyen, la plus énigmatique, étrange, surdouée et folle Gryffondor de Poudlard. La fille qui ruinait nombre des journées de Fred. C'était l'ennemie N.4 du Serpent, après James Potter, George Weasley et Albus Potter. Et voilà qu'il… Il entamait la conversation avec elle !

* * *

L'adolescent resta un instant figé sur place, transformé pour quelques secondes en statue. Puis il tourna les talons et se précipita vers Poudlard pour prévenir tout le monde du spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.

« Arrête de m'appeler.  
-Je n'ai rien fait et tu le sais très bien.  
-Arrête la prophétie.  
-Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien.  
-Fais quelque chose alors ! »

Il s'était senti appelé. Oui, vraiment, appelé. Par l'extérieur, pas le Parc. Lui, Fred Weasley, appelé par le Parc !

« Je suis désolée Fred, la plupart des personnes ne se rendent pas compte de l'appel du Destin, ils y cèdent instinctivement. Toi, tu es plus sensible que les autres, c'est tout. »

Quelle sale peste ! Elle riait à présent, la félonne. Elle ne le regardait même pas ! Elle préférait observer un duo d'imbéciles en pleine bataille de boule de neige. Il les regarda, morose, lorsqu'il reconnu les deux combattants. James Potter et Silféra Montil ! C'était impossible, encore eux ! Il retint une grimace et reporta son attention sur Yu-Lin. Une Yu-Lin qui l'observait avec un doux sourire.

« D'ailleurs Nguyen, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ton chien m'a souri ce matin ?  
-Mon chien ?  
-La blonde.  
-Silféra ?  
-Ouais, voilà, si tu le dis.  
-Elle t'a souris ?  
-Si je te le dis ! »

C'est là qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas honte ? Rire de lui ! Lui, Fred Weasley ! Il s'affala sur la neige à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle finisse de rire.

« Mon pauvre Fred. Ca a du être l'Apocalypse pour toi, qu'une Gryffondor te sourisse.  
-Ne te moque pas de moi !  
-Comment a-t-elle survécu ?  
-Je me suis retenu… »

Elle ri, encore. Il n'en pouvait plus, qu'on se moque de lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le respecter un peu plus ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas peur ? Pourquoi devait-elle être Yu-Lin Nguyen ?

« Sinon, tu n'as pas peur de me parler en public ?  
-Peu importe. Scorpius n'osera pas me poser de questions, ou plutôt, il ne se formalisera pas du manque de réponse.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Qu'importe les autres. »

Il observa les deux imbéciles dans la neige, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais ces deux-là ? Et puis, depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches ? Silféra était censée haïr Potter, non ?

« Le Destin, Fred, le Destin.  
-Tais-toi. »

Cela durait depuis sa deuxième année, il s'était fait avoir par la prophétesse dans le train. Ils avaient commencé à parler, il avait été éberlué par sa persuasion d'avoir toujours raison, de connaître le Destin. Il l'avait quitté en la prenant pour une folle de plus. Le problème est qu'elle l'avait appelé, en silence, sans un mot, de l'autre bout de l'école. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à croiser la jeune asiatique partout sur son chemin, le plus souvent quand il s'y attendait le moins, pour qu'il la quitte toujours plus en colère. Une étrange amitié s'était formée, composée essentiellement d'insultes, de plaintes et de cris. De lui, bien sûr. Les gens surdoués avaient le don de l'horripiler au plus haut point.

« Bon, je pars.  
-Tu ne veux pas parler à James ou Sissi ?  
-Tu m'as regardé ?  
-Ni voir la fin de leur combat ?  
-Silféra va gagner, c'est évident. »

Il eut alors la surprise de surprendre la Gryffondor. Première fois en quatre ans qu'il la voyait étonnée. Il continua :

« James perd toujours. Il est impossible qu'il ait le dessus. Il est faible, malgré tout son courage.  
-Tu es cruel.  
-Je le connais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait, qu'il est un perdant. Ca le poursuivra toute sa vie. Son père a mit toute la réussite de ses enfants dans Albus, rendant Lily et James complètement inutiles.  
-J'oublie souvent que vous faites partie de la même famille. »

Il la fusilla du regard et retourna au château. Il n'en pouvait plus, des Gryffondor. C'était tous des cas. Des cas profonds et irrécupérables. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui ?

* * *

Fred sentit tous les regards tournés vers lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cachot qui hébergeait la Salle Commune de sa maison. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers _sa_ table. Personne n'avait osé y toucher, bien entendu. C'est alors qu'on entendit un plaisantin parler. Sa voix résonna dans le silence.

« Alors Weasley, comment vont les amours ? »

Quelques uns eurent le réflexe de rire, en réponse à la provocation. Ils pensaient que leur préfet les trahissait, passait du côté des Gryffondor, il devenait donc faible. Ainsi, seul Scorpius ne fut pas étonné de voir l'impertinent soudainement collé au mur, à quelques centimètres du sol, la gorge enserrée par une main invisible.

« Ais-je cru t'entendre parler, petit chiot ? »

Ils connaissaient tous cette voix, terrifiante, haineuse, sadique. Ils retrouvèrent presque avec joie le sourire ignoble de leur préfet, tandis que Thomas Wolf essayait désespérément de se libérer. Les chaussures du Weasley claquèrent délicatement sur le sol du cachot, tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa victime.

« Tu souhaites communiquer avec nous, non ? »

Thomos secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, terrorisé. D'un coup de baguette du 5eme année, il s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne pu se remettre de sa frayeur car deux yeux mauvais se plongèrent dans les siens, ne faisant qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Son bourreau s'était accroupi face à lui.

« Alors, révèle-nous donc ce que tu as dis, j'ai mal entendu.  
-Je n'ai rien dit, rien du tout.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui ! »

Fred se releva, libérant le garçon de l'emprise de ses yeux. Puis sa voix claqua, dure.

« Disparais maintenant, clébard. »

Tous les Serpentard rirent à la vue du pauvre garçon de 16 ans qui détala comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tous sauf Fred, qui redonna le silence à l'assemblée d'un seul mot :

« Scorpius !  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'interdis de m'approcher, de me parler ou d'essayer de communiquer avec moi.  
-Jusqu'à quand ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, tandis que le préfet montait rapidement dans son dortoir. Il haïssait cette fille !

* * *

La nuit avait été horrible. Un élève avait grogné durant son sommeil, dans la chambre voisine. Un couple avait continué de discuter dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à des heures perdues pour ensuite rejoindre leur dortoir avec fracas. Même la fille avait fait trop de bruits. Et bien sûr, le garçon était _obligé_ d'être dans le dortoir de Fred Weasley. Il du supporter les bruits des vêtements, des draps, des soupirs d'aises, des mouvements pour bien s'installer. Il devait ignorer la crise de mauvaise humeur du préfet, sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela. Sinon il aurait, comme tout le monde, été se coucher en silence et le plus discrètement possible. Fred cru mourir quand Wolf se réveilla en criant d'un cauchemar. Bien sûr, le jeune Weasley l'entendit, cela le réveilla, même ! Et bien sûr, il se mit à pleurer sur son sort, maudissant le nom des Weasley, ignorant l'oreille perçante de son sujet de haine. Et bien entendu, puisqu'un malheur de vient jamais seul, il fallu que le rat de l'un de ses colocataires se mette à faire le tour de sa cage. Trois fois. Réveillant à chaque fois l'insomniaque.

Ainsi alla sa nuit, comme toutes les autres, bénéficiant de quelques minutes de sommeil, rarement plus, entre chaque interruption. Mais lorsque, à cinq heure du matin, un élève se mit à ronfler non loin de là, il su que tout espoir de nuit paisible était à proscrire. Il se leva donc, s'habilla en faisant un bruit fou en guise de vengeance et sortit à grands pas. Et dévala les escaliers le plus lourdement possible. Le pire était qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas se réveiller, ces salauds. Il les haïssait !

« Coucou Weasley. »

Il se figea au beau milieu du hall. Il connaissait cette voix. Il regarda autour de lui pour en chercher la provenance. Il la trouva sur les escaliers, sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Juste de dire bonjour. Oulah ! Tu as une tête horrible ! Tu as mal dormi on dirait.  
-Je ne dors jamais bien.  
-Ah. »

Il y eu un silence. C'était vraiment tout ? Elle voulait lui dire bonjour et l'insulter ? Il se détourna alors lorsque la voix s'éleva de nouveau.

« Weasley !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

Il se figea. Resta un instant immobile. Se retourna. La dévisagea, incrédule. Elle eu un sourire désolé. Elle était gênée, elle. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle se tortillait les mains, nerveuse. Assise en tailleur, elle bougea un peu les jambes pour s'asseoir plus confortablement. Elle fuyait son regard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la dévisage. Elle rentra un peu les épaules. Commença à se mordiller les lèvres. Parfois, elle lui jetait un coup d'œil furtif pour vérifier qu'il l'observait toujours. Puis elle se concentrait sur une statue, ses mains, sa marche, le mur, ses pieds, ses manches. Cela dura plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent très stressantes pour la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Montil ?  
-Appelle-moi Silféra, ou Sissi. Je peux t'appeler Fred ?  
-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Juste que tu sois là.  
-Tu as peur d'être toute seule ? »

Il se moquait d'elle, ouvertement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ? Etait-elle folle ? Il était le Démon de Serpentard. Et elle, elle était… Silféra Montil, dite Sissi, élève à Gryffondor. Et c'était déjà trop.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-Parce que c'est vrai.  
-Je suis à Serpentard, petite.  
-Mais nous sommes liés. »

Il soupira. Il avait oublié qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Yu-Lin et qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ses… trucs.

« Non. »

Son ton était sans appel. Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Oui, il sortait encore. Et alors ? Il ignora superbement la voix derrière lui.

« Attends ! Weasley ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me… »

Sa voix fut coupée par le claquement de la porte. Fred Weasley détestait les Gryffondors. Surtout elle. Elle plus que tous. Cette fille était l'ennemie N.1.

* * *

A la table des Serpentard, on murmurait. La place de Fred Weasley était vide. On ne l'avait pas vu dans son lit ce matin-là. Ses colocataires ne savaient rien. Et il n'y avait plus Scorpius pour les aider, puisqu'il pleurait encore de la perte de son idole. Qu'arrivait-il à Fred ? Soudain, les murmures se firent silence et l'on vit approcher le préfet. Il s'assit à _sa_ place sans un bruit et se mit à remplir son assiette. Il paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Ils le surent en le voyant remplir son assiette au maximum et en l'observant engloutir ses tartines ignobles dont lui seul avait le secret. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'il eu finit.

« Clébard, la nuit prochaine, évite de pleurer. Le couple de guimauves, calmez-vous sur les horaires. La Larve, je ne veux plus t'entendre ronfler. Arthur, ton rat fait un bruit infernal la nuit. Et dites à Scorpius de venir me voir à la Bibliothèque. Avec mon sac. »

Puis il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Et on parla beaucoup de ce jour où Fred parla au petit-déjeuner. Un grand moment.

* * *

Nous sommes le 25 décembre. Dans la cheminée des Serpentard brûlent les nombreux cadeaux de Frédéric Weasley. Comme toujours, le 25 décembre.

Ne jamais croiser le jeune homme un jour de fête. Ne jamais parler au jeune homme un jour de fête. Ces jours-là il ne dort pas et ne mange pas. Il passe son temps à la bibliothèque à essayer de ni entendre ni voir les signes de ce qui devrait être le bonheur collectif.

Nous sommes le 25 décembre et le Weasley vous souhaite tout le malheur du monde.

* * *

_Et voilà ! S'en est fini pour aujourd'hui. Mon petit Fred vous plait-il ? J'avoue, ce chapitre n'a pas été très réjouissant, il ne se prête pas vraiment à l'exercice.  
__En tout cas merci de votre lecture et à bientôt avec, à suivre, le 1er chapitre de James !_


End file.
